Invisible
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Content is a little messed up One-shot, song fic "It is only with the heart that one can see clearly; what is essential is invisable to the eye."


Ok… I've tried and tried to get ff.net to fix how the font is… but, nothing has worked, so the fanfic will just have to stay like this for a while. I love this song, and I wanted to start my fan fiction career up again… I'm going to make time to update… no more of the 'I don't have enough time' bullshit I keep feeding everyone including myself… and to start it off here's Invisible by Clay Aiken runner up winner of American Idol the second season. A one-shot fanfic by me
    
    Invisible
    
    By MoshiMoshiQueen
    
    ~Lyrics ~
    
    "Talking"
    
    (Author Speaking)
    
    As the stars kissed the blackened sky, shadows crept up hiding the light that once shinned upon the grounds of Japan. The winds picked up slowly tossing leaves from place to place as Syaoran walked down the long stretch of a side walk, thoughts clouding his eyes and stopping his movement in front of a house he knew well; Sakura's house.
    
    Catching the moon's light a glint shinning in Sakura's window, her shadow moving across the wall. The phone was lodged in her hand, and her smile bloomed upon her features.
    
    "Of course I'll be at your game on Saturday, baby. I'd never miss it," her voice called as she skirted from one place to another her movements full of nerves.
    
    Hanging up the phone, she sighed loudly and threw herself on her bed and listened to it whine with pain. Her jade eyes traveled to the window, but were unaware of Syaoran's stare.
    
    Getting up from her rest position, she closed the curtains, and climbed into bed. Thoughts dispersed from her mind, as her dream world came alive.
    
    Looking at the light pink curtains, Syaoran sighed and was glad he brought his guitar along. His father always said that a guitar was good for making music, but even better for telling your feelings even the 'weak' feelings.
    
    Stringing a few notes, he sent one last gaze towards Sakura's window, and then turned to walk away. Choosing his words, he started a light beat and then with it. Mumbling a few nonsense words, he then began to let them flow.
    
    "What are you doing tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall…" Shaking his head, the lyrics seemed quite stupid to him, but he, nonetheless, kept them coming, "Are you really alone? Still in your dreams? Why can't I bring you into my life?
    
    What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?"
    
    The breezed heightened, as he almost reached the park, the swings moving slightly with the breeze. Unknown to him, Sakura opened her curtains, the window next to go. Placing her head in her hands, a new type of smile was plastered upon her face… not one of giddiness, not one of fake happiness… one of true joy.
    
    Setting himself upon a tiny swing, he looked up to the moon repeating the first verses once again, and then decided he might as well add a chorus…
    
    "If I was invisible then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight," pausing there he then added, "If hearts were unbreakable then I can just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man… If I was invisible. Wait…I already am."
    
    Biting her lip, Sakura debated walking down towards him. He wasn't invisible to her… she shook her head, no it was the other way around. He'd never notice her… the perfect cheerleader, with the perfect boyfriend. At the last comment she rolled her eyes… yeah, maybe he was perfect, but not perfect for her. He'd never notice someone with a shallow outlook… someone with popular demands…
    
    Placing on her robe, she went with her instinct, and ran out of her house… only to find him gone… and only to hear the echo of his words. "If I was invisible… wait… I all ready am…"
    
    __
    
    The crisp smell of popcorn and hotdogs filled the air… the scent of a field… the scent of the game… and the shouts of the fans… those with the team and against them.
    
    It was the beginning of the end… the game was going to start in fifteen minutes, and Sakura stood in the middle of the heat… the middle of the stands never noticing Syaoran, who called out her name…
    
    "I can't do this any more!" Sakura shouted, her cheeks slightly flushed from the anger that was building up inside of her.
    
    "You're a fool for giving this up," her boyfriend yelled, his blonde locks being brushed by his fingers.
    
    "I'm not a fool, because you aren't worth the hassle! You think you're so great! Well, the rest of those chicks can have you!" fed up, Sakura just walked out from the building crowd, away from her ex and away from the chicks that said nasty comments behind her back.
    
    Throwing her pom-poms at the ground violently, she ran to the only play she knew would be quiet… the only place where she could cry in peace, and that was at the park, where the echoes of Syaoran's newly written lyrics filled the park's atmosphere.
    
    "I saw your face in the crowd…I called out your name…you don't hear a sound. I keep tracing your steps…Each move that you make…Wish I could be what goes through your mind…Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life," pausing he didn't notice someone was listening to him pour his heart out over his music… continuing he strung a few cords, and began the chorus once again.
    
    "If I was invisible then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable then I can just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man. If I was invisible…Wait...I already am," singing those words, his head turned, and looked towards the clear sky, naked off the clouded padding.
    
    Stringing a few more verses, the words didn't flow… Sakura smiled to herself, the beat rocking through her body, whispering to herself, she then gained courage, and sung, "I reach out, but you don't even see me… Even when I'm screaming… Baby, you don't hear me… I'm nothing with you… just a shadow passing through…"
    
    Looking at her questioningly, she motioned for him to play on. Playing the chorus once again, his eyes never left hers… the wind picked up rustling leaves, and causing the swings to swing back and forth to their own rhythm, but none of this was known to Sakura and Syaoran… for the music filled their senses, and their hearts beated as one.
    
    Parting her lips, she sung once again, "If I was invisible… then I could just watch you in your room."
    
    Picking up the speed, Syaoran started to blend his voice with hers, "If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable then I can just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man. If I was invisible…Wait...I already am."
    
    "I always noticed you, Sakura-chan," Syaoran said, his voice light and lacking in courage.
    
    "And I always noticed you, Syaoran-kun… I guess we are pretty lame… we thought we were invisible to each other… when really we were each other's worlds," with a smile she walked towards him, her hand reaching out to take his.
    
    Grabbing her hand, sparks were set off between them. Saying nothing, Sakura sat in the swing next to his, and whispered in his ear, "Play for me, Syaoran-kun… we can both listen, we can both sing, and we care both laugh at the ironic statements."
    
    Smiling he started the song once again, but before Sakura sang the first lines, he pressed his lips to hers sending fireworks through them both… it seems like the whole world stopped, but then shook violently. As he pulled away, she smiled once again, the happiness blooming from her features. Murmuring, she started the song, "What are you doing tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall…"
    
    The End
    
    Yes, I know it is short… but the song called for a short fanfic, and I hope you all enjoyed it… I was really trying my best with this. It's a wonderful song, and probably deserves better then this one-shot, but hey, I can only do so much. R+R if you like, and look out for the new Motherhood chapter… and not to mention the next chapter of Hoeee, I'm Pregnant… I'm starting the second part Hoeee, I'm A Mommy… it should be full of laughs, full of tears, and full of how life really is.


End file.
